Uranus Transits
|CafeAstrology://Uranus Transits> :"Uranus takes approximately 84 years to come full circle. This slow-moving planet’s transits are long-lasting, and each transit takes its time to unfold. As Uranus transits a point in our chart, retrogrades back over it, and then hits it again in direct motion, it imparts its own special wisdom upon the point in question—the areas of lives and parts of our psyches ruled by that point. :How Uranus affects our lives depends very much on whether we resist its influences or we try to work with the planet of independence, liberation, and enlightenment. While Saturn slows down our inner clock in order to persuade us to face reality, Uranus speeds up our tempo in order for us to consider taking risks and making changes." Sun (...) |CafeAstrology://Uranus Transits> :"Uranus transits to the Sun are highly significant transits that act to alter your overall personality and consciousness. Your individuality becomes the focus. You learn more about yourself and might disrupt your life path in order to express this fact." Moon |CafeAstrology://Uranus Transits> :"Uranus transits to the Moon directly affect the feelings, the public image, and personal popularity. Other people and things affected by Uranus are the mother, important women in the native’s life, domestic life, and the home." Conjunction |CafeAstrology://Uranus Transits> :"Uranus transits to Mercury directly affect your curiosity, learning, communication skills, self-promotion, the formulation of ideas, and your ability to rationalize and think logically." |AstroLibrary.org://Uranus Transits to Natal Moon> - Corrine Lane :"This year can be very upsetting emotionally, as circumstances in your life that provided you with a sense of security become unstable or unpredictable. The underlying issue during this time is that while you need some stability in your life in order to feel emotionally content, you may be holding on to patterns and situations from the past that have outlived their purpose and are actually holding you back from emotional growth. You may be the catalyst for this change, as your inner restlessness causes you to consider radical changes in order to relieve some of the pressure, or you may totally break free from a situation that has become too restrictive. You may also experience sudden changes in your home and family life that are caused by forces completely out of your control. While this is likely to be very frustrating and confusing, you may also feel an undercurrent of excitement about facing the future with a sense of freedom." |Astromatrix://Transit Uranus Conjunct Natal Moon ~ Feeling Alive> :"You may go through a great amount of psychological and emotional upheaval. Most of the time these events are not so bad just quite sudden and unexpected. You may fluctuate between moods of depression and veritable excitement. As the moon signifies your emotional nature and habits so Uranus is trying to open you up to different ways of feeling." Venus |CafeAstrology://Uranus Transits> :"Uranus transits to Venus stimulate your desires to share pleasures with significant others and with friends in perhaps unusual or especially sensitive ways. They urge you to find new meaning in your life through leisure activities and/or romance. These transits also affect your urge to acquire new material goods as well as your finances in general." Mars |CafeAstrology://Uranus Transits> :"Uranus transits to Mars affect your drive and desire nature, strength, as well as your ability to assert yourself." Jupiter |CafeAstrology://Uranus Transits> :"Uranus Transits Conjunct Jupiter *Restlessness, expansiveness, travel, imagination, and philosophy are key issues now. This is the time to spread your wings and explore imaginative new possibilities." Saturn (...) Neptune (...) Uranus (...) Pluto (...) Ascendant |CafeAstrology://Uranus Transits> :"Uranus Transits Conjunct Ascendant This transit will occur only once every 84 years and is therefore usually a once-in-a-lifetime transit. You have a tremendous need for liberation now, and many long-time friends of yours will be surprised at the radical changes you will initiate in your life during this time. You feel the need to express yourself YOUR WAY now, and any person or situation that has restricted your freedom of expression will have to go. You may drastically change your appearance or lifestyle." Uranus square Ascendant Angelina Jolie has this natally with a 0o06' orb. https://astrologyking.com/uranus-square-ascendant/ "Transiting Uranus square Ascendant means you are in for a shakeup in your life. The changing conditions in your life will be challenging if you resist change, but you need to be tested through change to make a positive leap now. These challenges may be in any area of life but will have their greatest effect on your level of personal freedom and self-expression, and on your close relationships. You may discover new and original ways to express your true identity. A behavior, attitude or addiction may be broken which frees you up to live a more stimulating life." https://holmastrology.blogspot.com.au/2017/02/transiting-uranus-square-natal-ascendant.html "Transiting Uranus square the natal Ascendant can affect you in very personal ways. It quite often involves relationships, your occupation (especially if Uranus is also making an aspect to the MC), your home and family (particularly if Uranus is also making an aspect to your IC). There may be great challenging condition linked to all or some of these life areas. Uranus is always about moving out of restrictive conditions in life--anything holding you back and stifling your evolution on some level is subject to changing conditions through Uranus’ influence. Uranus may also bring people into your life that initially may appear quite different than those you are accustomed to being with and these people may help to facilitate some change that perhaps should have taken place some time ago. This square can be quite disruptive when it comes to close personal friendships and especially with your marriage partner. Some relationships break up all together during this time while those that are built on more solid ground will still go through some needed changes, but remain intact after this transit is over." Midheaven |CafeAstrology://Uranus Transits> :"Uranus Transits Conjunct Midheaven *Freedom and independence are critically important to you at this time. If your job is tedious, boring, and unexciting, there is a strong possibility that you will quit your job now. Because the need for freedom and excitement is very strong, you are more willing to be innovative and daring." In the Houses |TheDarkPixieAstrology.com://Transit Uranus in the Houses> *Transit Uranus in the 1st House :"When transit Uranus is in your 1st house, you can experience a great deal of change in your life, especially as this transit begins. You want to have more freedom and independence to be who you are, and you’re more willing to explore unconventional ways of living. ..." *Transit Uranus in the 2nd House :"When transit Uranus is in your 2nd house, you change your core value system, opting for values that are more progressive and with the times, or in with the future times. ..." *Transit Uranus in the 3rd House :"When transit Uranus is in your 3rd house, you’re mentally restless and require constant mental stimulation and change. You may take up many new courses of study, trying to learn lots of new things, but you don’t stick with any of them for very long. ..." *Transit Uranus in the 4th House :"When transit Uranus is in your 4th house, you can experience plenty of change at home during this transit. You may begin many new home improvement projects but not finish any of them. ..." *Transit Uranus in the 5th House :"When transit Uranus is in your 5th house, you can begin taking up new hobbies that are unusual, unconventional, and out of your usual comfort zone. ..." *Transit Uranus in the 6th House :"When transit Uranus is in your 6th house, you need to make changes to your daily routine. We all have a routine that we get stuck in, and when Uranus is here, he wants you to break out, and he might force you to. ..." *Transit Uranus in the 7th House :"When transit Uranus is in your 7th house, you can experience change in your close relationships. Your partners can become unreliable, or you become unpredictable. ..." *Transit Uranus in the 8th House :"When transit Uranus is in your 8th house, the money that other people have in your life could come or go, and it has an impact on you. ..." *Transit Uranus in the 9th House :"When transit Uranus is in your 9th house, you can have life experiences that broaden your mind and life, but they occur unexpectedly or suddenly. ..." *Transit Uranus in the 10th House :"When transit Uranus is in your 10th house, you can experience change in your career. You may become restless and decide to change direction. ..." *Transit Uranus in the 11th House :"When transit Uranus is in your 11th house, you meet people who are different, original, inventive, and unique. ..." *Transit Uranus in the 12th House :"When transit Uranus is in your 12th house, you take a different approach to your spirituality, and are open to unconventional beliefs. References Category:Uranus Category:Transits Category:Astrology Category:Aspects